Transistor devices have numerous applications in semiconductor constructions. The devices are typically formed along a line of conductive material, which can be referred to as a gateline or wordline.
There will typically be a large number of transistor devices associated with a semiconductor construction, with some of the devices having different desired purposes than others of the devices. It is generally desired to tailor the operational parameters of a transistor device to match a particular application of the device. Accordingly, it is frequently desired to tailor some transistor devices differently than others since the various devices will have different desired applications relative to one another.
The above-discussed goal to separately tailor some transistor devices relative to others is a continuing goal in the semiconductor industry, and there is a continuing desire to develop new methods of forming transistor structures which can allow some of the structures to be tailored for different applications than others of the structures. There is also a continuing goal in the semiconductor industry to reduce masking or other process steps in order to improve throughput and economy associated with semiconductor fabrication processes, as well as to reduce the various errors that can be introduced by each additional masking or other process step of a semiconductor fabrication process.